ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoda Yukihiro
Kokoda Yukihiro '('Kristen Marigold '''in the english dub)is an energetic witch in training who works part-time at her families restaurant. Bio Appearance Kokoda has short, dark brown hair with bangs framing her face, with a forelock slightly going past her ear on each side of the head. She has wide melon eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light brown long-sleeved shirt with blue sweatpants, a dark brown hoodie lined in red, white socks, and green sneakers. During the summer she wears a red ruffled blouse with light blue trousers and green sandals. Personality Air-headed yet happy, Kokoda is best described as your average klutzy sweetheart. She is normally respectful to others, but has a slight stubborn streak about her that she says she's "working on". She dislikes rain, but loves it when the weather is cloudy; probably because she became an apprentice when it was a cloudy afternoon. Apprentice Witch Kokoda is a green-themed witch apprentice with brown and red detailing. She has great difficulty when it comes to using magic but makes up for it by being a good flyer. She became a witch after discovering Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki's secret and was given a tap in order to keep it a secret. Her fairy is Kuku, who is gentle and quiet, and normally calm. However, she can be bubbly and has an anger that leaves others feeling wary. Though rare, she can have powerful releases of rage, especially if someone makes fun of or hurts Kokoda's feelings. Kokoda has a brown crystal ball shaped like a circle. Spells *Transformation: Pretty witch Kokoda-chi! *Spell: Kurukuru Kirameku Kokoro ko Kawaru-pun! *Spell (Wreath Pollon): Kurukuru Patraine! *Magical Stage: Kurukuru kirameku kotorakani! History Born a week prematurely, Kokoda's parents always worried about her health, even though she got better every day. Once She started going to school again, she eventually befriended Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko, which boosted her optimism. Kokoda soon found out The Girls' Secret, and was given a Maho Tap. She still has a weak body like her father, but Kokoda has only collapsed in Witch-form once, when she attempted a difficult spell alone. Relationships '''Doremi Harukaze- Kokoda and Doremi have similar personalities, and Doremi has attempted to help Kokoda learn magic multiple times. Hazuki Fujiwara- Kokoda takes a liking to how smart Hazuki is, and sees her almost like a role model. Aiko Senō- Kokoda enjoys spending time with Aiko and has a close bond with her. They tend to lightly bicker on occasion. Quotes "5 More minutes...The dream land needs me..." "A Smile always pushes me through tough stuff!" "Alright! This'll be the best spell You'll ever see!" Trivia *''When Kokoda claims her spell is the best ever seen, it usually results in failure.'' *''Kokoda is a heavy sleeper. This is best displayed by the fact that the sounds from the family restaurant don't even stir her.'' *''Kokoda dislikes snow. In a fanfic spoofing the 4kids dub, she instead said she dislikes not being prepared for cold weather.'' *''Kokoda refers to herself as boku, a common term used by the male gender.'' Gallery Kokoda2.jpg Kuku.jpg Category:Females Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters Category:Green Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Short Hair